Indecision
by Darkrealmist
Summary: During the hunt for the youkai, Haku, two boys conspire against their master.


Indecision

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series, nor do I own "Sotsugyou Sayonara wa Ashita" sung by Tackey & Tsubasa.

Japanese Terms: **Chikushou**- Damn, **Fuujin**** no Mai**- Dance of the Wind Blades, **Hai**- Yes, **Hyakku**- Quickly, **Kono**- This, **Kuso**- Shit, **Nande**** okashii?**- What's so funny?, **Nani****?**-What, **Ryuuja**** no Mai**- Dance of the Dragon Snakes, **Shimatta**- Dammit, **Taijiya**- Exterminator, **Youkai**- Demon, **Youki**- Demon energy

Pairing: Hakudoushi x Kohaku

Summary:

The hunt is on for youkai, Haku! Not everything is as it seems, as the scheming White Child adds to his ranks.

Naraku better be prepared for a fight, as his mutinous subjects have only one goal in mind…Killing him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hazy blue sphere, shadowed by the night, slowly passed over a dark forest. Within the barrier, two figures took shape. One was standing, the other kneeling on the orb of energy.

A sudden gust of wind blew past the shorter one's face, catching his lavender hair in an eerie movement. His stern eyes fixated on the blackness ahead, unconcerned on whether or not to blink.

The other boy looked up at the youkai, eying his features from behind_. "Kagura was right…"_ he recalled his earlier conversation with the wind sorceress.

-----------------------------------------------

_"Take a look at that." Kagura pointed at bottom of the mountain. _

_Black crystals jutted from the rocky form of the cliff. They overflowed down the mountainside, taking the appearance of icicles as she and Kohaku approached._

_"Crystallized youki?" Kohaku stared at the pointed tips._

_"Yeah, this is what Naraku was after…As we get closer, my youki disappears. This is the power of the stone called Fuyouheki. It causes youki to vanish, much like a miko's purifying energies."_

_"Then why does Naraku want it?" the boy questioned._

_"Naraku has most likely given it to the other half of Akago," she turned around, "These crystals are our only clues to locating that baby!"_

-----------------------------------------------

Kohaku stood up, a bead of sweat falling from the side of his face. _"If the baby is destroyed…Naraku will die…"_

Hakudoushi threw his spear in the air and caught it in his other hand.

_"…and so will Hakudoushi…"_

"Look, Kohaku. Those are the souls of deceased warriors." Hakudoushi interrupted Kohaku's thoughts.

Kohaku looked into the distance, spotting blurry lights in the clouds. They circled the long spires of rock that came from the earth, faint golden spheres swooping from beneath them.

"Souls?"

"It appears that many were eaten," Hakudoushi brought his spear down to eye-level. "The youkai, Haku is responsible."

"Haku?" the young taijiya put a hand to his kusarikama.

The pale boy smiled, whispering. "Let's hunt, Kohaku!"

-----------------------------------------------

A large whale-like youkai tossed ominously in the sky, long whiskers protruding from its head. It slithered through the dense fog, relying solely on its hearing to make proper movements. It opened its huge mouth and let out a piercing wail, causing the land below to shake uncontrollably.

Shining waves enveloped the youkai's head, severing it instantly. A reflective blade caught mounds of flesh, as Hakudoushi and Kohaku dove through the demon's body. Hakudoushi pulled his spear from the thrashing creature, maneuvering away from it and landing safely on the ground.

The pale boy smirked as the youkai dropped dead several feet away, in two pieces. He approached the remains of Haku and leapt onto the lower body. He quickly took note of his own handiwork, as he examined the almost perfect incision between the two halves.

Kohaku joined Hakudoushi on top of the monstrosity, cautiously making his way towards the other boy. He cringed when Hakudoushi turned around and nearly beheaded him with his spear.

The youkai ignored Kohaku's near-death experience, speaking in a commanding voice. "Cut it open," he pointed at the creature's side. "Make sure not to damage the stomach."

"Hai, Hakudoushi-sama." he knelt down, slowly running the edge of his kusarikama down the smooth skin and muscle of the behemoth.

Glowing orbs burst forth from the cut, humming in unison.

"What are these things?"

"These are the spirits of the people eaten by Haku. It feeds on the souls of humans to satisfy its boundless hunger," the violet-eyed boy explained.

_"Spirits?"_ Kohaku took a step back.

Hakudoushi chuckled evilly, narrowing his eyes as he put his spear down on the youkai's corpse. _"How should I make use of this?"_

The lavender-haired boy grasped the end of his spear, making another cut in the carrion. He watched as more spirits flooded from the split folds of flesh, licking his lips as he turned to Kohaku.

_"What's he doing now?"_ Kohaku felt paralyzed. _"Why is he looking at me that way?"_ he wanted to hide himself from the youkai's gaze.

"Let's test the abilities of this demon…" Hakudoushi grabbed Kohaku by the wrist, throwing him down near the howling spirits.

_"Kuso!"_ Kohaku wiped a trickle of blood from his lips.

"What's the matter, Kohaku?" Hakudoushi laughed. "Your usefulness has come to an end. Add your soul to this youkai's stomach!" he raised his spear.

"Naraku wouldn't approve!" Kohaku said the first thing that came to his mind. _"That's right! Stall for time!"_

"Nani?" Hakudoushi lowered his weapon. "You're smarter than you look…Kagura has taught you well."

_"He knows about our plans to kill Naraku!"_ Kohaku's eyes widened.

"Anyone who opposes me will die. You are no exception!" Hakudoushi leapt forward, pinning Kohaku to the dissolving heap of fresh kill. He brought his spear up, letting the blade linger in front of Kohaku's face.

_"Shimatta!"___

"That's right…Be a good boy for your Hakudoushi-sama," the youkai smiled wickedly, taking hold of Kohaku's chin.

"What's he doing?" Kohaku panicked.

"Be my loyal servant," the pale boy licked Kohaku's cheek. "Forget about Naraku. Work for me."

Kohaku pulled away from Hakudoushi's grasp, narrowly escaping the spear that flew by his neck.

The blade bounced off a dead tree, landing on the ground behind the taijiya. Hakudoushi took small steps towards Kohaku, grinning maliciously.

"You don't have to worry Kohaku! I won't bite!" the youkai prevented the boy's escape with a swarm of Saimyoushou.

The violet-eyed boy gripped strongly at Kohaku's shoulders, tracing lines over the boy's neck with his teeth. "That is…unless you want me to…"

"Let go!" Kohaku struggled.

"Don't act so childish!" Hakudoushi slapped the boy across the face, sending him to the ground.

Kohaku rubbed his reddened cheek, reaching for his kusarikama.

Hakudoushi kicked the weapon aside, stepping on Kohaku's arm. "Relieve yourself of being Naraku's lackey!"

Kohaku screamed as the youkai put more force into his foot. Tears cascaded from his eyes.

"You belong to me now! Say it!" Hakudoushi pulled Kohaku's hair.

"I…I am Hakudoushi's possession! I'm nothing more!" he choked.

"Good," Hakudoushi removed his foot from Kohaku's arm, laughing as the boy moved to ease the pain. "Now come, we have much to do!" He picked up his spear, turning his attention back to the corpse before him.

-----------------------------------------------

"You don't look so good," Kagura watched as Kohaku stumbled into the room. "What happened?"

"Ru-Run!" The boy dropped to the floor, blood pouring from a deep cut in his back.

Kagura gasped, falling to the floor when a sudden pain filled her chest. She breathed heavily, the painful sensations increasing each passing second.

"Kukuku…Kagura, what have you been up to?" Hakudoushi walked into the room.

"Chikushou!" Kagura clutched her chest.

"Join us, Kagura. Don't you want to be free?" He released his hold on her heart.

The wind sorceress was relieved, her mind filling with questions. "What's this about?" She said in between breaths.

At that moment, Kohaku rose from the floor, trying desperately to stay awake.

-----------------------------------------------

"Kukuku…It's time we collected the final Shikon shards." Naraku chuckled from underneath his baboon pelt.

A baby lay in a silk blanket in front of him. Its hair fell at the sides of its face, outlining its devious violet eyes.

A white-haired girl stood in the corner, a mirror grasped in between her hands. She spoke in a quiet and unnerving voice. "They come…"

The black-haired youkai nodded. "They've outlived their use…This is their final mistake."

-----------------------------------------------

"FUUJIN NO MAI!" sharp blades pierced through the rock interior of the mountain, destroying everything in their path.

"Kukuku…" Hakudoushi laughed from within his barrier, standing in front of Kagura and Kohaku.

_"Kono Hakudoushi…What is his intention?"_ Kohaku wondered, wincing from the still-apparent pain in his back.

Kanna appeared from the debris, carrying the baby in her arms. She stared at the attackers with blank eyes, before turning to leave.

"She's leaving…" Kagura whispered.

"Kukukuku…" a sinister aura filled the air, slowly taking the form of a youkai.

"Naraku!" Kagura and Kohaku both shouted simultaneously.

The youkai smiled through the protection of his barrier. "Such a pity…I knew that some day you'd try to overpower me. Too bad this attempt is in vain…"

Hakudoushi only smirked at his remark, motioning for Kagura to attack again.

"FUUJIN…" Kagura opened her fan.

"Useless!" the eyeball in Naraku's hand glowed, a thick and bony lance stretching from the youkai's arm. He brought it down on Hakudoushi's barrier, causing Kagura to lose her balance.

Hakudoushi sliced the lance in half with his spear, following up with multiple stabbing motions to crush Naraku's arm.

Naraku backed away, still laughing.

"Nande okashii?" Hakudoushi narrowed his eyes. "What are you waiting for Kohaku?" he whispered.

Kohaku nodded, leaving the sphere of youki. He ran after Kanna with his kusarikama raised.

Naraku threw his arm forward, his hand growing into a large claw. It chased after the taijiya. "Do you think you can escape?"

"RYUUJA NO MAI!" Kagura unleashed a group of tornadoes at Naraku, shattering his other arm.

"Hyakku Kohaku! I don't like to wait!" Hakudoushi scowled.

-----------------------------------------------

Kanna walked slowly past a waterfall. She brought her mirror to her side, just as Kohaku's weapon came close to her face.

Sparks erupted from between the mirror and blade. Kanna merely closed her eyes, and the weapon had been sent back at the taijiya.

Kohaku caught it in his left hand, dashing towards the white-haired girl. He threw the sickle once again.

Kanna disregarded it, catching it in her mirror's reflection.

While she was distracted, Kohaku dropped his weapon and slid underneath the ricocheting blade. He kicked the youkai of nihility aside, and caught the baby in his arms. Quickly retrieving his kusarikama, Kohaku proceeded to thrust it into the baby's angered form.

-----------------------------------------------

"Feels great to be free, doesn't it?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah…but now I need to find something to do…" Kagura replied from her place on the wooden post. "What exactly was the price to pay for it?"

"Not much. Don't worry, leave it to me!" Kohaku walked away.

"Strange kid…" Kagura looked up at the sunny sky. The future was certainly brighter for her now.

-----------------------------------------------

"Kukuku…Naraku's gone…" Hakudoushi smiled.

"Hakudoushi-sama!" Kohaku began. "I've taken care of everything as you requested!"

"Good. Thanks to the Fuyouheki that you retrieved from the baby, I was unaffected by my other half's destruction."

"I'm still confused as to why you would help us." Kohaku stood up from his courteous position.

"Didn't I tell you before?" Hakudoushi chuckled. "You're my loyal servant…only mine…"

"Only yours?" Kohaku's cheeks reddened.

Hakudoushi met eye-to-eye with the boy. "Mine." he grinned, leaning closer to Kohaku.

-----------------------------------------------

Kagura watched as the two boys' shadows entwined. She smiled as she left them to their business, waving her fan back and forth.

_"Strange kids…"_

-----------------------------------------------

If someone offered you a wish…  
Just one wish, what would it be?  
Where are you? Who are you with?  
I whisper into the azure sky  
With you, you're no longer by my side  
With you, though you promised not to change, even if we're apart  
Yet our time together is becoming only a memory  
Because I'll no longer feel your warmth beside me…  
Suddenly I'm overflowing with wistful sighs  
I promise to send them far, far away to you…

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
